1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for outboard motors.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is known, outboard motors typically extend into the water below the hull of the boat or other vessel driven by such motor.
When the boat was moving in shallow water or in the vicinity of submerged objects or material, the lower portions of the motor, particularly the skeg and the housing for the propeller shaft at the lower portion of the motor were often damaged. For example, the skeg would be broken off, dented or otherwise damaged, or the propeller shaft housing would be dented or damaged, sometimes to a degree sufficient to impair motor operation.
Further, the aluminum external surfaces of the lower portions of the outboard motor were often eroded away by sand and corrosive substances, particularly in salt water.